Elphius Levi (New Earth)
His laboratory was located at a warehouse in Long Beach, on a street that was a popular gathering point for street racers. To start the process of exorcising Blood's demon, Levi and his assistants, Seamus and Marquez, first isolated the frequency that Etrigan vibrated at. Submerging Blood in a vat of liposuctioned fat and circumcised foreskins that Levi stole from medical waste bins, he began the separation of the metaphysical electrical elements, transmuting it to plasma form and containing it in the lipids and proteins of the concoction. The exorcism was a success, unfortunately the second phase - sending the spirit energy back to its own dimension - failed. Levi's "Hell's Gate" code overloaded, and the plasma confinement coils were inadequate against the power of Etrigan. Taking rudimentary form in the fatty substance through sheer will power, Etrigan broke free and lashed out, killing Seamus. The viscous form was too draining for even the Demon to maintain, so he jumped to the nearest host, Marquez. In a panic, Marquez fled from the laboratory, his unstable body fluctuating wildly, running into the street were he was hit by a car drag racing. In his last breath Marquez tried to summon the Demon, but one of the racers, Ame Okumura, inadvertently transferred Etrigan's pneuma to herself by coming to his aid. Levi advised Blood that they leave immediately. Levi locked himself away in his apartment. Terrified Etrigan would seek him out, he created a protective ward by smearing the walls with his purloined medical waste. It wasn't long until his door was kicked in, not by a vengeful demon, but by Shoko Ishiguro, head of the L.A. Yakuza. The girl who was possessed was his second in command, and he had tracked Levi down from his laboratory looking for answers. Levi was escorted back to his laboratory while he divulged the entire story starting right from meeting Jason Blood. Ishiguro persuaded Levi to repair his equipment while also inquiring about the other potential applications of his experimentation. When Blood returned to the lab with Ame to rid her of Etrigan, Levi had repaired the coils, but it was Ishiguro in Ame's place wanting to be possessed by a demon of his own. Held at gunpoint, Levi reluctantly activated his machine, infusing the aged Oyabun with a powerful Eastern deity. The Nature Goddess rampaged, mortally wounding Blood and forcing Ame to unleash Etrigan, who managed to defeat the monster. When Etrigan returned to gloat over the dying Blood, he walked into their trap, and Levi activated his alchemy one last time, returning the Demon from Ame to Blood. | Powers = | Abilities = * / : They are one and the same to Levi. Years of experimentation had allowed him to manipulate metaphysical phenomenon through scientific principles. ** / : Levi constructed (and repaired) his own laboratory and equipment. ** / : Levi's work was centred around "computer mysticism," and that electricity was a conduit between the pshysical and metaphysical realms. "Computer-aided alchemical hermetics," as he described to Blood. ** / : Levi was a self proclaimed alchemist, he referred to his manipulation of the metaphysical world as "transmutation." ** / : Using his solution of sourced lipids and proteins as a conduit, Levi could summon, exorcise, and even intentionally possess a host with metaphysical entities such as Etrigan. ** : Levi had extensively researched the occult. As an outsider, he even deduced that Blood was host to the Demon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ishiguro tracked down Levi by finding, Techno-Alchemical Journal Vol.#48''' Being the Occult Speculations and Scientific Experimentation of '''Elphius Levi, in his laboratory. * When trapping Etrigan for the final time, Levi swore that if it worked, he would never download porn again. * In Blood's apartment, Levi accidentally sat on Harry and caught a glimpse of Thing. Vehicles: | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:Occultists